Everyday
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Everyday I wish I was the one paralyzed in that crash. Everyday I wish I wasn’t the one driving. Everyday I wish he knew how sorry I was. And Everyday I wish I didn’t make it out of that accident. Oneshot-Moliver Tragedy.


**Here's a dark/sad little moliver oneshot I thought of randomly in algebra…I hop you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review!!**

It was supposed to be like every other Saturday night. Oliver, Lilly, and I always go to the movies to see what's playing. Whether we go to make fun of a movie or to actually watch one, we go every Saturday since we started driving. Except this Saturday was different.

Lilly couldn't go. Her mom and her were going to their cousin's party. Lilly tried to get out of it, but it was no use, she was forced to go. So Oliver and I decided to go alone.

I offered to drive since Oliver's car was in the shop. We blasted the radio and sang along to it. Well, more like screamed. We were already having a blast.

"So Miles, what do you want to see?" Oliver asked as we stood in line at the theater.

"I'm not really sure." I said as I scanned the list of movies in front on me. "How about the uninvited?"

"I don't know…" He hesitated. "It looks pretty stupid."

"More of a reason to see it!"

Oliver laughed and finally agreed. We went up to the front and traded the old woman our money for the tickets. After the movie we decided to go straight home, we were both pretty tired considering it was already about 10.

On our way home is when it happened. The moment of my life that I will never forgive myself for. I don't remember much from my own memory, only things that Lilly and my dad told me. But all I know is that I got out with just a couple of measly scratches.

I woke up that next morning in a hospital. Lilly, my dad, and Jackson were sitting by my bedside. When I opened my eyes Lilly came running to me and squeezed my tight. My dad started crying and called a nurse into the room. I was told to sit up so she could check me out to make sure I was alright. I had a pounding headache.

"How are you feeling Miley?" The nurse said to me slowly. I answered with a quiet "fine". Lilly who was still sitting next to me looked like she might cry.

"Lilly? Where's Oliver?" I asked like I would any other time I didn't know where he was. The fact that he might be hurt never occurred to me. At that moment, Lilly started to cry, and a light went off in my brain. "LILLY?!" She got up and ran out of the room. I got up and followed her, ignoring the nurse and my father call after me.

We both went into Oliver's room where he breathing, thank god. I went over to him and placed my hand on his. "What happened to him?" I asked Lilly. She held back her tears to explain.

"He's paralyzed. From the waist down. He just got his legs amputated. He's going to be in a wheelchair." She took long pauses as she explained. I just sat there, speechless.

"How long is he going to be in a wheelchair?" I asked her.

"For life."

I just sat there wide-eyed, until I just started crying. Lilly came over and gave me a hug for comfort. "I-It's all my f-fault L-Lilly…" I cried on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have d-drove!"

"Miley!" She said pulling away from me and lifting my chin up so I she could look at me. "This isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is!" I was breathing heavily now. "I shouldn't have drove. End of s-story!" Lilly wrapped her arms around me tighter, trying to comfort me more, even though it wasn't working.

"Lilly."

A voice called Lilly's name. It wasn't mine so it must have been…

"Oliver? You're awake!" I said smiling, brushing away the leftover tears. "Oliver, I'm, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this."

"Miley, you didn't do this-" Lilly was cut off.

"Lilly get her out of here." He said, making eye contact with the other side of the room, his back turned to us.

At that moment my life shattered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since that day I haven't spoken to Oliver. Lilly has tried her best to talk him out of it, but he has barely talked to her ether.

Everyday since that horrible day I have wished I was the one who was hurt in that crash. I've wished I wasn't the one driving. And most of all, I wish that that drunk driver hadn't hit us.

**I'm like really sorry that this totally sucked.**

**But I was bored in math and decided to write this.**

**Review if you want. You can tell me how horrible it was, that's fine too…**


End file.
